


Six ways from Sunday (and the one that counts)

by SilverInStars



Series: The WinterIronCap collection. [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Armor Kink, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blushing Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Pining, Porn With Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, sex spell, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Prompt: It's a cliche but frankly I have yet to see the whole thing done. Bucky/Tony, and you can start from where you want in their relation ship as long as they aren't actually together when they get hit with the sex spell... lust potion, whatever, the whole team pairs up, but Bucky is the one who peels Tony out of his armor, and they have brain meltingly hot sex, and they remember every second. AWKWARD. :D They and everyone else has to deal with it, and while the team learns to function again fairly quickly... Bucky and Tony have a problem because they can't seem to stop the sex.. and they are having a tough time with the relationship part of their pairing but they are getting there. If everyone else would stop freaking out about it, and their own new pairings, chuckles, it might go smoother.OR“So, here’s the deal,” he says finally, “This spell is probably some kind of aphrodisiac pumped up to Asgardian God levels. It’s a fuck or die spell.”





	Six ways from Sunday (and the one that counts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slvrbld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvrbld/gifts).



> Few things:  
> 1) Tony still has his reactor here  
> 2) Jarvis is still around cause my heart is weak, so no Vision

It happens quick.

One second Tony is bantering on the coms with Sam over who’s got the better areal flip, and the next he’s slammed into the asphalt by a blast of neon purple. Tony groans, there’s a moment where he feels nothing but shock, a chill along his veins. His systems light up in red around him, as they always do when he’s been knocked out of the sky.

Tony should have known something would go wrong. Loki picks a _weekday_ to attack them. The little shit always takes personal pleasure in pulling them out of the comfort of their beds on a Sunday. It is a minor, inconsequential difference- but Tony notices. Tony’s always notices, since he was fifteen and drawing out the patterns in the schematics that would launch his first propulsion system.

The chill in his veins slowly recedes, instead, another emotion overtakes. A heat that starts out at his groin and begins to lick upwards against all the sensitive areas of his body. Tony tries to shift in the minimal space the inside of his armor provides, but a jolt of hot white pleasure jerks through him and Tony hisses out a curse, hand automatically going to reduce the sudden pressure his dick feels, only to be blocked by a barrier of Titanium alloy.

He’s lying on the middle of the road in New York, with Nick Fury shouting out urgent orders. Tony can’t make out the words through the static of his damaged coms. “Jarv?” he questions, and he can hear how his voice has gone low and gruff. His body feels so sensitive, like it had the first time Tony had sex two decades ago. The material of his protective bodysuit is soft and comfortable. Tony has designed it to allow him maximum maneuverability. Now, it brushes back and forth along his nipples tantalizingly and Tony feels the tip of his cock get wet, the head rubbing against the cloth making him squirm and crave more.

“Jarvis” Tony repeats, this time with an embarrassed urgency. He can’t be locked inside the armor like this- with his dick leaking and a moment away from humping at the inner curvature of the armor to get some friction.

“Sir,” Jarvis comes back online, and Tony’s relief is tangible. The suit makes him invincible, but it’s also when he is at his most vulnerable. Jarvis is his true protector. “An unknown compound has been released into the atmosphere, a reach of about 500m radius.” Jarvis informs him, the AI cannot emote through intonation, but Tony is well versed enough with his coding and sentence structure that it takes him a breath to realize that Jarvis is worried.

“How long till the analysis is complete, J?” Tony asks, wincing as the desire to be released from his armor grows stronger by the second. Tony contemplates it, he’s already been infected by whatever it is and the suit’s down. Tony bites his lower lip as his dick hardens further, nipples tightening.

“Thirty seconds” Jarvis responds.

Tony nods, but the weight of his immobilized armor holds him down. “And the others? How’re the rest of our boy band doing?”

“Ms. Romanov would protest,” Jarvis says, and then, “It appears that Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov remain unaffected. Mr. Odinson has taken to the skies with Dr. Banner.”

“Bruce?” Tony’s brow furrows through the sweat slicking his skin, “How did Thor manage to carry the Hulk?” It’s not the first question he should be asking, but it’s the first that pops out in incredulity. Thor is strong, immensely so, but the hulk is uncontrollable at his calmest.

“It appears that Dr. Banner reverted to his human self when hit by the blast.”

“Sam and Steve?” Tony asks, feeling dread and hysteria pooling as he starts to comprehend his situation a little.

“Mr. Wilson and Captain Rogers are preoccupied. Privacy protocols have been initiated.”

“Privacy protocols,” Tony finds himself repeating, voice pitched high.

Jarvis does not respond. The silence speaks.

Tony’s mouth feels dry. He licks his lips and hears himself asking, “Who’s the closest to my vicinity, J?” His heart pounds in his chest, and he can predict the answer his twisted fate would bring.

“Sargent Barnes is sitting five meters from the armor. He is carrying a SHIELD issued handgun and appears to be on the look out.” Jarvis informs him, and sometimes, Tony really thinks his AI is a little sadistic. He might as well be talking about the weather.

_The forecast predicts heavy rains._

_Bucky Barnes is a hop away from you, while your body wants to get fucked into oblivion._

Tony laughs, “Is he-“ he swallows and tries again, “Is he unaffected by Loki’s Voodoo?”

“Mr. Barnes has an elevated pulse and his temperature his rapidly rising.”

Tony sucks in a harsh breath. Well then. Barnes is out there getting hit by the full force of whatever this is, and he’s decided his first choice of action is to protect Tony’s armor. And Tony.

Tony can’t wrap his mind around that. But Jarvis pulls up both his and Barnes’s vitals on the only operating screen of his HUD and Tony can’t see Barnes himself yet, since he can’t turn his head, but he can see the dangerously unstable levels his heart rate has risen to. Tony’s own pulse crawling up at an alarming pace. And Tony understands, he calculates the time it will take to reach the tower on foot, the choice of waiting it out, and the fact that Barnes is _just sitting there._ Tony thinks it’s possible that Barnes has deducted their predicament as well.

Barnes knows. But he’s still just sitting there, protecting Tony.

Tony’s known the guy for a month now. Barnes makes Tony feel…complicated at best. It mixes with anger, grief and a bitterness at the back of his throat he’s desperate to chase with the fire of whiskey. He knows he's called Howard an asshole more times than there are days in the year, and he's probably romanticized the kind of mother Maria really was, but they were nevertheless his parents. Tony doesn't touch his alcohol cabinet however, he refuses to be that man again. And then, there’s coffee trips at 3 AM and Barnes staring at the kitchen counter, eyes drawn low, haunted. Tony backs away quickly, quietly. The man’s pain is obvious, and unsettling, it reminds Tony too much of his own demons.

Barnes always sticks around Rogers, tries to minimize himself behind the other man’s greater bulk. He fails spectacularly, of course. It might have worked, if Tony himself isn't always so aware. Tony is unable to judge his own attention. It’s apprehension, he tries to tell himself. A healthy dose.

His eyes always dart away guiltily at the rare moments Barnes looks back at him. Barnes's eyes, Tony doesn’t know how to deal with that searching, vulnerable gaze. A second and the moment passes, Barnes is ice again and Tony can exhale the tension caught in his throat.

Encased in his armor, Tony finds himself thinking about all these moments again. He’s not analyzing, he doesn’t have the capacity for it. But Barnes’s lost gaze burns hot in Tony’s memory.

“Jarvis eject the safety locks, please.” Tony hears himself ordering.

“The results denote a possible aphrodisiacal effect, sir” It’s all the disapproval Jarvis will give him. “Pheromonal compatibility maybe a factor” he continues, “I have assessed three hundred test subjects.”

 _Three hundred people are going at it right now._ Tony really wants to laugh. Tony wants something else a little more.

“Open up, J” he insists. He’s crazy. He’s been dwindling since Barnes entered his life. Tony can’t avoid him anymore, and maybe this is how they end their stalemate.

The locks hiss before releasing and all at once Tony is hit with the direct force of the spell. His body arches up, toes curling. A whimper escapes his throat, his entire body flushes with his desire. Tony pries his eyes open, not realizing he has shut them. Bright blue eyes meet his own, widening in surprise. Barnes is breathing heavy now. He leans towards Tony imperceptibly, and inhales in.

Ah yes, how can Tony forget, the joys of the super serum and enhanced senses. Can he smell how aroused Tony is? Smell the precum smeared on the inside of his body suit creating a patch of wet. Barnes’s eyes dart down and then snap back to Tony’s face.  And just like there are things Barnes knows, there are things Tony knows.

He’s seen the way the man looks at him sometimes, that skittering glance, like he’s thinks he’s not allowed, and _Tony notices_.

Tony clears the knot in his throat, and opens his mouth, only to realize he doesn’t know how to go about this. The HUD is blinking away, and all Tony wants to do is peel the flight suit off himself and rub one out. His dick _aches._ His breathing is unsteady, and Jarvis is listing out warning after warning into the little ear piece nestled into his left ear. Looks like Tony is not going to die by cause of shrapnel is his chest, but rather, a case of extreme blue balls. Another jolt of tingly heat rockets through the pit of his stomach and pools there. Barnes is….Barnes is close. And Tony, he might have been looking too, okay.

“I think it’s gonna rain,” Bucky says apropos, and Tony feels so fucking displaced he can’t breathe.

“Yeah,” he hears his breathy reply, and his hand is already on his crotch, stroking up and down firmly. Bucky swallows at his tone and Tony has to stifle his moan before continuing, “Probably has something to do with Thor and Bruce’s little rendezvous up there,”

Bucky looks genuinely startled for a moment, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. He’s let his guard down however, and that’s all that’s needed for _those eyes_ to latch onto Tony shamelessly grinding into his own palm, cheeks flushed, and lips parted. ‘

“Oh” he says, sounding out of breath himself. “That's somethin’ I guess”

And _oh_ , Tony likes that. Tony likes that very much. The accent is not like the romantic languages, French, Spanish, those are soft honey- the Brooklyn accent is heavy, it drags rough against Tony’s ears. He can’t withhold his moan, it’s like being held down the fun way, and Tony _feels_ it. His tongue is slipping out of his mouth, and it shouldn’t, it’s ridiculous (which means it’s magic), but the air tastes like Barnes. Tony’s desperate now, keyed up on the pheromones, a part of him is relieved to note the prominent bulge in Bucky’s cargo pants.

“So, here’s the deal,” he says finally, “This spell is probably some kind of aphrodisiac pumped up to Asgardian God levels. It’s a fuck or die spell.”

Barnes is giving Tony his full attention now. He doesn’t look surprised. Tony hasn't expected him to. “Our heart rates are increasing rapidly, and the exciting parts of this spell are probably not going to remain exciting for much longer. Even if someone can send in rescue, it’s not likely they’ll be able to counteract the spell while Thor is…occupied” Tony’s hand is back on his crotch and he doesn’t have to specify, he doesn’t want to, it would sound like coercion. And even with his eminent death, Tony refuses to do that.

“Your arc reactor will probably cut your time by half,” Barnes states, and it’s cruel to point out something like that with no cushion. But Bucky has never been one to mince words, and now he’s taking slow steps towards Tony. His eyes are smoldering sapphires as he drinks in the inviting part of Tony’s thighs, his plush mouth and the outline of his cock underneath his palm.

Bucky is gorgeous. The dimple on his chin seduces Tony just as easily as the permanent pout to his mouth. “Do you want to do this?” He asks Tony, “even if it’s me”

Tony can’t help the quirk of something like fondness on his lips in response. Barnes might have moved from his spot, but he’s still trying to protect Tony in his own way. Tony might not know how he feels about the guy, but he’s not often (or ever) been on the receiving end of such care.

“Please,” Tony’s close to begging, but he still tries to keep any influencing emotion out of his voice. Bucky must decide this for himself.

Bucky is leaning over Tony now, he dips a finger into the sweat pooled at Tony’s exposed neck. The soft skin quivers under his touch. Tony’s body _wants_ Bucky, and when Barnes drags his eyes back up to meet Tony’s, they’ve darkened with his own desire.

“Such a temptation” he whispers against Tony’s mouth, the slight brush of his lips against Tony’s is heady.

“nngh!” Tony’s response is muffled by Barnes crushing his mouth to Tony’s. He’s not unsure in his motions, his tongue curls around Tony’s with assurance. It’s hot, it’s dizzying, and Tony never wants him to stop.

Bucky’s tongue continues to stroke inside Tony’s mouth, groaning deliciously when Tony responds by breaking away to nip at Bucky’s thic bottom lip. Bucky’s right hand comes up to rub at Tony’s nipple over his flight suit and Tony’s entire body jerks in response. He keens, the sensitivity almost unbearable. Bucky shushes him with more kisses. He peppers them from Tony’s mouth to that corner behind Tony’s ear where he gives a long lick before settling down to suck with the determination to leave a mark.

He’s experienced, Tony knows this, but sometimes it’s easy to forget _how_ experienced.

There’s cool air on his back- Barnes has found the zip to Tony’s suit. He tugs down the skin-tight material, appreciative eyes running hotly over the bare skin revealed. Tony’s been to Bali recently, and his skin is tanned a deep brown. Bucky spends a few seconds just looking at Tony. His gaze is always intense, and Tony always feels it as well he would an actual touch. If Bucky doesn't make a move soon, Tony is probably going to come because of that look alone. It makes him feel desired.

Feeling impatient, Tony tucks his fingers into the space between Bucky’s shirt and pants and begins tugging the shirt up. There is a knowing smirk to Bucky’s mouth, it evokes an unnamed emotion in Tony, and he glances off to the side for a moment, for the first time feeling a little in over his head.

His thoughts are derailed when Barnes lowers his head to take one of Tony’s budded nipples into his mouth. Tony gasps, hands cradling Bucky’s head on instinct. Bucky’s mouth is unbearably hot. His tongue circles around Tony’s nipple, and he gives it a soft suck before releasing it with a pop and moving over to give the same treatment to Tony’s other nipple. Tony can feel each lick and suck right down to his dick, he’s probably going to implode before they even get down to the main show.

Barnes helps Tony pull the rest of his own shirt off, and then divests Tony of his flight suit. There’s something erotic about being naked in his open armor. Tony’s nipples sting a little, exposed to the air, still wet with Bucky’s’ saliva. His cock is hard against his belly, the purple vein bulging with pressure.

Bucky is staring again, and Tony is mortified by the whine of complaint that escapes him. The arc reactor presses against the muscles of Bucky’s pecs, and Tony’s palms follow, enjoying the feel of firm muscle and warm skin. Bucky, despite the whole rocker-hobo fashion he has going for him (Tony would never admit he really dug the eyeliner), is probably the hottest person Tony  has ever had sex with.

His hands entangled into Bucky’s long brown locks, and he uses the leverage to tug Barnes down so he can lick into his mouth again. But Bucky breaks away, looking a little apologetic, “We haven’t-“ he cuts himself off to leave a bruising suck on Tony’s neck, and he sounds a little strangled when he continues, “We haven’t discussed how we want to do this,” he says.

“What do you prefer?” Tony asks. Bucky shrugs, and well, Tony’s dick jumps a little at the thought of Bucky being _flexible_ about it. “Then how about you do me, I don’t think I’m gonna last long enough.” Tony admits, but that just seems to spur Bucky on, who captures Tony’s mouth into another one of those maddening kisses. “That’s fine by me,” he drawls out, and Tony has to turn his head towards the compartment in his armor where he keeps his spare lube and condoms (Tony is no boy scout, but he always prepares) so he can hide the naked flash of want that’s probably trying to crawl its way out of his face and nestle around Bucky’s dick.

Tony quickly procures the necessities and rolls his eyes at Bucky’s cocked brow. “What! Chicks and dudes dig the suit, it’s a thing.”

“I’m sure,” Barnes replies dryly, and Tony can say he’s surprised. Bucky doesn’t usually talk much to anyone apart from Natasha and Steve, let alone sass them out.

Tony looks at the tube of lube in his hands, before he can ask, Barnes takes it from him and drips copious amounts onto his fingers. Sometime in Tony’s distraction he’s managed to get rid of his pants as well, and Tony takes a moment to appreciate the beauty that is his dick. It’s thick with a curve and Tony’s mouth waters at the thought of gagging around it while Barnes fucks into his mouth.

 

There’s not enough time for it now, and Barnes is lifting Tony’s ankles to his shoulders. He inserts his index finger in slow, watching Tony’s face carefully, his metal arm grips at Tony's thighs. It’s been a while, and Tony’s ass clamps down tight on the intrusion. Bucky stretches him slow, tugging at the ring of Tony’s hole with a surprising amount of gentleness. He’s still trying to protect Tony, Tony thinks deliriously. When his cock finally begins to press at Tony’s entrance, Tony can’t help but push back a little greedily. The burn of his entrance is rough, and Tony is struggling to breathe through it. It’s really been a while. Bucky inches his way in a bit by bit until he’s fully sheathed into Tony.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Bucky stroking a hand through Tony’s hair and murmuring encouragements into the shell of Tony’s ear. His voice and touch drive Tony a little closer towards his end, so Tony gives an experimental squirm and grins when Bucky hisses in response.

“Move” Tony orders, and it’s all the encouragement Bucky needs to give a shallow thrust into Tony, both of them groaning in unison as he does. It doesn’t take much longer for Tony to start bucking his own hips in time to Barnes’.

A few minutes in, Bucky begins fucking Tony earnestly, each thrust ending in tight circles right against Tony’s prostrate. His cock feels amazing in Tony’s ass, and his hands run along Tony’s body, tracing his muscles with an attentiveness that leaves Tony breathless. Tony kisses all of Bucky’s moans into his mouth, returning them with his own. He can feel himself building up to his orgasm. Bucky hits his prostrate with precision and Tony is screaming out his pleasure, clawing at Barnes’ back.

He comes soon after, spilling across Bucky’s chest and his arc reactor. Bucky manages a few more thrusts and he’s coming too, biting down on Tony’s neck as he does.

They lie there after, Bucky still half on top of Tony, both spent for the moment.

“Well fuck,” Tony says, and he feels Bucky huff against his neck in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! The first of the giveaway prompts! I hope you've enjoyed and please so leave me a comment to let me know your thoughts. Kudos are very much appreciated <333\. I apologize for any typos or grammar errors >.<
> 
> This fic is for slvrbld . They're the one who came up with this brilliant prompt!
> 
> Ps: I got a little mixed up with the tags, all fixed now. Sorry about any inconvenience >.<


End file.
